Bloodlust And Humanity
by Deathblow88
Summary: AU. Demons thirst for a Sousei; A catalyst of strength and caused by the first drop of blood. Minene Uryuu has yet to form a Sousei with a human being, but will she find her Sousei before an unprecedented catastrophe takes root?


**A / N: Hello! I probably should be upating a story instead of writing another, but hey, I just like to write stories. Sorry, I tend to speak German at random times. I'm probably still trying to get used to the language, since I'm trying to learn ****German before planning a trip to the mainland. Speaking of trips, my mother will not stop asking me where I want to go for Spring Break in March. I'm kinda leaning to****wards Germany, but Mom says somewhere here in the States. ANYWAY! ****This is going to be somewhat long...or it'll take long to write. Knowing my ****writing habits****, it _might_ be the Latter.**

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sousei. The awakening of a demon's strength, the first taste of blood. The first taste binds the demon and victim together blood-wise, no matter the species of demon or victim alike, and cannot form another blood tie until one of the bound two dies or severs the connection. This story, although untold, shows how powerful a Sousei can really become, no matter the circumstance whether it be good or bad.

This is the story of a Sousei like no other.

The Sousei of Blood and Power.

* * *

Run. That was all she had in mind as she ran farther away from the man advancing on her, gun in hand. Dark purple hair flew as she sped faster than her pursuer even thought possible. Her lilac eyes wide in fear, unshed tears in her eyes as sprinted faster than she thought she could, not noticing a change in her canines as she reached the destroyed building that she called home.

Suddenly noticing something wrong when she licked her teeth, the yellow clad nine year old searched for a mirror. When she had, she hesitated as she opened her teeth slightly. What she saw made her eyes widen in utter horror.

Fangs.

She had no knowledge of ever having fangs ever in her life until that moment. She did the only thing that she could do at the moment.

She screamed her lungs out.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Minene Uryuu remembered that moment quite well, as if it were yesterday. Getting out of bed to take a shower, she pondered over her most recent nightmare. Coincidentally, it was the first time that she grew fangs. Minene could describe more of her memories of becoming an adult demon. Minene inwardly scoffed, wrapping her hourglass frame body in a towel before strolling to the sink. Grabbing a toothbrush, she put paste on the split bristles before shoving it into her mouth and splitting them even further.

Remembering past events, the dark haired woman only scowled at her reflection when she finished over polishing her teeth(more like scraping her fangs five times over), and briskly walked back to her bedroom to get dressed for the evening. Once she reaced her destination, Minene grabbed her usual clothes from her closet: Black combat pants, a skintight black tank top with a black zip up vest to complete her outfit. Grabbing a few flash bangs, the demoness leaped out of the nearest window that she could find, venturing into the increasingly darkening forest.

* * *

Reaching the city, Minene looked around for an eatery that she could go to before her stomach ate her from inside out.

"Who knows, I might find myself a Sousei if I'm lucky tonight. Hopefully I won't run into HER. God knows I don't like her around AT ALL." she muttered, the last part a bit shaky.

Yuno Gasai. Another demon, the only difference being that she loved her knives as much as she loved her blood supply, none other than Yukiteru Amano, her human ender. Minene could swear that she was going to drink him dry one of these days. Then again, thank goodness for citrus and water. Yukiteru was going to need them.

Speaking of blood suppliers, she needed one by the end of the night. If she could find one, then she could be able to go out in the daylight again without feeling woozy. Turning a corner, her lilac eyes scanned the streets for a place to eat, when suddenly, her eyes landed on a small, yet quaint, cafè not too far from her spot. Lightly jogging to said cafè, Minene got a look at a man with messy, light auburn hair that fanned out at the bottom of his neck. Donning a white dress shirt with a gray suit and tie, he turned in her direction, not once looking where he was walking until he ran into her.

"Hey, moron! Watch where you're going before you run into someone, why don't you?!" Minene yelled, catching the man off guard for a second before he stuck out his hand.

"My bad," he started,"I was stuck in my thoughts. Are you o-!"

"I'm fine, thank you. Now can I leave already?" Minene interrupted, standing on her two feet before going inside her destination. Wanting to apologize for running into her, the man followed her inside, neither he, nor Minene, noticed a fang poking out from her lips.

* * *

After ordering, Minene sat at one of the outdoor tables, not realizing that the same man from earlier was following her still. lightly tapping her shoulder, Minene's heart almost literally leapt from her mouth.

"Wh-!" Minene began croaking. Had she remembered his scent, then she would not have reacted like she had.

"Oh. You again." Minene coldly wrote off. The man put a hurt look on his face and raised his left hand to his heart as if he'd been wounded.

"I only want to apologize for running into you and I get coldly written off? You really are a tsundere." Nishijima dramatically said, causing Minene to forget where she left her jaw and blush profusely.

"I'M A WHAT NOW?! WE'VE NEVER MET, KLUTZ, SO SORRY IF I DON'T REMEMBER YOUR DAMNED VOICE!" Minene yelled, accidentally revealing a pair of glistening fangs to the shocked brunette.

Shocked, caramel eyes blinked owlishly at lilac, suddenly noticing her pupils closely resembled that of a snake's as Minene realized her 'small' mistake, covering her mouth before walking to the cashier to take her food to go.

* * *

After leaving the cafè, Minene went to the closest house that she remembered. Unfortunately, it was Yuno's house, which meant that she was most likely drinking blood from Yukiteru again at the current hour. Speaking of hours, she needed to know what time it was. Suddenly, Minene felt a certain tug at her stomach, nearly causing her to stagger as her vision began to blur. Knocking on Yuno's door, Minene's fangs had gotten longer, meaning that something was going to happen.

After said pinkette opened the front door, Minene stumbled inside, not noticing Yukiteru walk into the living room. Yuno and Yuki supported her as she tried to stand up on her own, her breath becoming ragged and labored.

"Gasai," Minene started, gaining their attention,"Got any advice for me? I could use some right now."

That was the last thing she remembered saying before passing out and toppling over.

Yuno and Yuki shared pensive looks. Minene Uryuu never asked for advice on anything, so what was wrong?

"Well, what do you think, Yuno? What's wrong with her? She never asks for advice." Yuki questioned his Sousei.

"To be honest, no. I think that we'll find out when she comes to...don't you think? If we woke her up for that, then she would murder us. Minene might want to know about something though, meaning that she has a feeling that something might happen, or..." Yuno smirked mischievieously, causing her ender to back away from the pinkette.

"O-or what, Yuno?" Yuki nervously asked his demoness.

"She may have found her Sousei. That's my best guess so far."

* * *

** A/N: Hello, everyone. Mirai Nikki, I know, but I wanted to do something like this and I wound up with this. I really hope that you enjoy reading this to your heart's content and leave a review or p.m. me, either is fine with be. NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


End file.
